16 teens vs 2 worlds
by kaylonotron10
Summary: 16 teenagers are sent on a mission to discover the human world but what happens if their powers get loose? or people get suspicious? or flat out drama? well read to find out pairings SasuSaku-NaruHina-NejiTen-SaIno-ShikaTema-SuiKar
1. Chapter 1

Temari went to younger brother's office to see what all of the rumors were about and if they were true. Temari was walking to the kazekage's office until she ran into her older brother Kankuro. "Hey Temari did you hear the news?" "What news?" she questioned him with a confused look on her face. "You mean you don't know? _Well you and few others in Konoha are going to the human world to see if they mean any harm to the shinobi world_." He said in a low whispering voice.

"Wait what!?" "Yeah so pack your bags you need to get there by next Saturday so you have a complete week from today to leave so hurry it up!" he said pushing her to the direction of her house.

"Wait I still have some questions about all of this!" she said. "Here this scroll that Gaara gave me has everything you need to know and if there are any other questions you can ask the Hokage." He said tossing her the scroll "Wait I-" but before she could finish her brother turned into a puff of smoke.

Temari just sighed and walked to her house staring at the scroll Kankuro had given her. She stuck her hand in her pocket and grabbed her house key and opened her door. She walked in quietly and shut her door behind her and locked it. "I'll leave first thing in the morning" she whispered as she walked towards the kitchen. She walked to her refrigerator and grabbed the barbeque and rice that her boyfriend Shikamaru had dropped off when he was in town a few days ago.

She grabbed the barbeque from the top part of the refrigerator and placed it down on her table. She sat down at the table and started to eat. After a while she started to think about the mission that she was assigned to. I hope it's with the girls she thought then she continued to eat. When she was finished she dropped the plate into her sink and went into her bedroom. She put the scroll next to her alarm clock so she wouldn't forget about it then set her alarm of for 5:30 a.m. She then walked over to her black dresser and pulled out a grey tank top with black basketball shorts. She walked into her bathroom and set her clothes onto her counter.

She started to take off her cloths from head to toe. She put her hand onto the shower door handle then she saw the scratch mark on her left cheek from the battle she had with two rouge ninja earlier that day. Temari shrugged it of and went inside the shower. She turned her handle bar to hot and stood there for a while and let the hot water run down her back. After a while she got the cucumber scented shampoo and put it inside her hair and rubbed it and did the same with the conditioner. She grabbed her body wash and put it on her silky white skin until it started to burn her.

She looked down at her arms and legs and started to see blood oozing out. She carefully washed off the blood off her arms and got out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on her cloths. She realized how deep the cuts were and that she had broken her left arm. She reached into her cabinet to get the bandages and wrapped them around her arms and legs. At the point where she was done she looked like a mummy. She decided to go head and go to sleep it was already 8:00 p.m. and she had to wake up pretty early. Temari walked to her room and got into bed and instantly passed out.

When Temari woke up to the sound of her alarm clock she slowly turned it off and noticed that there was blood on her pillow. She slowly walked up to her mirror and remembered that she never patched up her left cheek. She moaned and walked to her closet and got out her usual outfit. She walked to her bathroom and washed off her face and the smeared blood on her cheek. Then she put on her cloths and did her hair. Then Temari walked up to the same cabinet and pulled out a long band-aid and placed it on her cheek. After she was done she walked up to her makeup and put a small amount on. Temari went up to her alarm clock and grabbed the scroll. Then she grabbed a near by bag and shoved some clothes and some other stuff in there. When she was done it was around 6:00 and she went to her kitchen to get some food.

When she got there she noticed something and a note on top of it. It read from Gaara and Kankuro it was some dangos. "Well not exactly breakfast but it'll do" she mumbled to herself. She grabbed the container that the dangos were in and put the in the front part of her bag. She walked up to the door and put on her ninja heels then grabbed her fan. She unlocked her door and walked out then locked it again. She opened her fan then bit her thumb. She quietly whispered "Summoning Jutsu" and a puff of smoke was left and her ferret was there. "Hey there Kamatari can you give me a good swing I need to get to Konoha quickly" she said as she pulled out her fan. "Sure thing madam!" he said while pulling out his scythe.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to the hidden leaf?" she asked ready for her adventure. "Four hours at the most if my chakra doesn't die down madam" "Okay ready 3 2 1!" Temari threw her fan into the air and jumped onto it. Kamatari swung his scythe and a great and powerful wind came out of nowhere and sent Temari flying. Kamatari poofed into mid air and Temari was flying on her fan. Two hours have passed and her stomach started to growl. She had forgotten about her dangos. Temari reached her hand into the front pocket and tried to find her dangos but when she grabbed them the scroll had fallen out and was literally falling out of the sky. "Dang it" was all she said as she lowered herself to try to catch it. Temari was being very cautious because the second her fan was 5 feet above the ground Kamatari's chakra would cancel.

Unfortunately scroll had landed flat on the ground. Temari closed her eyes and sighed. She jumped down and the second she touched the ground someone ran into her. Both shinobi fell and held there head. "Troublesome" said the other shinobi. Temari's eyes widened when she heard the words come out of his mouth. "Shikamaru?" she asked as she opened her eyes. It was Shikamaru the one and only. "Shika-kun!" she announced as she pounced onto him.

They were in an awkward position Temari was on top of Shikamaru. Shikamaru lied there dumbfounded and was lost in words. Two figures came from the direction that Shikamaru came from. One was on the back of the other one. "We didn't interrupt anything did we Shikamaru?" Neji said with a slight smirk. On the other hand Tenten was on Neji's back all cut and bloody. Temari saw this instantly and ran to her friend. "Tenten what happened?!" Temari started to blurt out like 50 other questions. Neji set Tenten down and went with Shikamaru to go fishing. "Don't worry Temari I just fell of a cliff and scraped myself and broke my leg." "Hey Temari why do you look like a mummy is it a thing now in Suna?" Tenten asked as she saw the bandages on her arms and legs.

"Well no I got into a fight with some hidden mist ninja and broke my arm and got a few scratches as well" Temari said as she rubbed the back of her head. Tenten giggled when she saw the expression on her friends face. "So what's up with you and Neji are you two finally a couple?" she asked with a smirk. Tenten blushed a light shade of pink when she was asked the question. They both looked at Neji and then back at each other "I g-guess you could s-s-say that" Tenten said while covering her face. "Hey what are you doing here anyways" she said trying to change the subject

"Oh that reminds me I need to look for a scroll" she said not noticing that Tenten changed the subject. Temari got up and started to search and after a couple of minutes she found it. "What's that?" Tenten asked as she stared at the scroll. "I don't know my brother gave me this scroll and it's for an important mission in Konoha that's why I'm here." "Really read it out loud I want to here it!" Tenten said in a high pitched voice. Temari unraveled the scroll and started to read.

_Dear Temari,_

_As Kazekage it is my duty to make sure that the sand village is safe at all times so me and the Hokage decided to take you and some others to the human world to see if they have found out about the shinobi world. You and the others are going to stay there for a couple of months and will return once a week to update what information you have. You will have a house at 1538 Roseike road and will be attending Jaylen high with the following_

_Naruto_

_Sakura_

_Sasuke _

_Sai_

_Ino_

_Shikamaru_

_Choji_

_Hinata_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_Tenten_

_Lee_

_Neji_

_Karin_

_Suigetsu_

_Juugo_

_You mustn't communicate to much with the humans to much where they know a lot about you this is a top secret mission. I, Kankuro, Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, Kureni, and Gai will come with you every so often to check on you all. If you have any questions please ask Tsunade and show you're other comrades this scrolls as well. You will all leave on Saturday so be ready_

_Sincerely, Gaara _

"Wait what? We only have one week to leave! We need to tell Neji and Shikamaru!" Temari went up to the lake and read Neji and Shikamaru the scroll. "Wait but the human world is forbidden for any shinobi" Shikamaru said in his normal lazy voice. "We need to hurry up and tell the others" Temari tried to explain. "But what about Tenten if I'm carrying her we'll slow down." Said the white eyed boy. "Tenten and I will ride on my fan while you boys run you to can run faster then me and Tenten combined." Neji frowned a little at the idea but he new it was for the best. "Okay it's settled then but first lets eat." Shikamaru said eyeing the fish. Temari giggled and everyone went to sit down and ate about 3 fish each. The boys ran a head so they could get a head start. "Okay Tenten your going to put your non-broken foot on my hands and your going to jump up and land on the fan okay?"

"Gotchya." Temari threw her fan in the air then Tenten put her foot on Temari's hands and Temari threw her in the air. Tenten landed safely on the fan Temari then jumped on afterward. Tenten was on the front part of the fan and Temari was on the paper side with her feet dangling down. Temari weaved some hand signs and whispered "wind release: Great task of the dragon"

The fan went flying across the sky and they got there in about 1 hour. Temari and Tenten got to the gates and were greeted by Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Karin. "So it got you too huh?" Ino said as she looked at the two other girls


	2. meeting up

**T**enten and Temari looked at the 4 other girls with a concerned face. "S-so what happened to you t-two?" Hinata asked with her white shy eyes. "We can ask you the same thing!" Tenten calmly shouted at the Hyuuga. "Well I-I was running from s-s-some rouge ninja and t-twisted my left ankle." "I was practicing my taijutsu when I punched the tree to hard and broke my right." Ino said as she looked at the cast that was on her hand. "During training Sasuke accidentally hit my left arm and broke it." Sakura said with a frown. Everybody looked towards Karin but she wouldn't peep. "Ugh we've been trying to get it out of her all day but as you can see we haven't made any process." Sakura said as she pointed to Karin. Karin faced the opposite side of her broken right leg. "And you." She simply said.

Temari and Tenten led them to the nearest tea shop and explained their stories. "T-this must be what T-Tsunade was talking about." Hinata told the girls. "Hinata what do you know that we don't?" Karin asked a little annoyed.

"W-well you see that there is a V-virus going around called the k-kunoichi bug. Its when 5-8 closest kunoichi friends break a part of their body."(sorry I had to have some reason)"AND WHY ARE YOU NOW TELLING US THIS?!" "Wait up its all making since now!" Sakura said with happy face. "Hey Sakura I've been meaning to ask but why didn't you just use your medical ninjutsu?" Tenten asked confused.

"Well you see every year a medical ninja has to take this pill to make sure that their chakra is fit to be a medical ninja and to make sure that they aren't out of shape." Sakura continued "And during that it takes about 3 days for an Average ninja to get there chakra back, and since its already day 2 I still have to wait about 1 more day." Sakura was relieved that she got that off her chest.

"Oh hey that reminds me you need to read this." Temari said as she reached into her pocket. Temari handed the girls the scroll and allowed them to read it. "Ooooh this will be fun!" Ino said while clapping her hands. "Yeah Ino's right, I want to see all the new cloths!" The girls kept talking about the ups and downs of the trip until all the boys walked to see what the commotion was about.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL KUNOICHI!"(Come on you know who said that.) "Lee you don't need to shout we're right here!" Tenten said annoyed. Ino's eyes widened when she realized something. "I AM NOT SLEEPING UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS THESE BOZOS!" "Ino what are you talking about" said Kiba.

"Hey pig, you do know we are inside a shop right" Sakura asked sarcastically. "SHUT IT BROW!" Ino practically screamed back. "Pig your still yelling." Sakura said while sipping her tea. Ino slowly calmed herself and sat down then mumbled a rainbow of different words about Sakura. "Anyway." Sakura said tired of the situation. Sakura snatched the scroll from Temari's hand and read it aloud so only the ninja could hear it. "This will be fun!" Suigetsu said almost sounding like a girl. "But its not as easy as it seams." Said Shino. "Shino's right we still are on a mission." Shikamaru said while lowering his eye brows a bit.

"Yeah we should go pack." Neji said while closing his eyes. "OMG I have idea!" Ino screeched while jumping out of her chair. "Okay then tell us before we all go def." Sasuke said in his usual cool voice. "Okay we should all have one major sleepover party!" Ino said while slamming her hands into the table.

"That actually isn't such a bad idea" the redhead said while crossing her legs. All the boys and girls agreed to have the sleep over. "Well where are we going to have it?" The hyuuga girl managed to say. All the teens looked either at Neji or Hinata. "Alright." Neji said excepting defeat. The girls cheered and the boys just smirked or smiled. "I am sorry my dear friend but I am unable to attend the party" Lee said looking down to the ground. "Hey don't worry Lee, its fine!" Tenten said trying to comfort her teammate.

"Okay who else isn't able to come?" asked Neji. "I" Kiba said lifting his right hand. "Me" Juugo said stepping forward. "Me neither" Shino said staring at his bugs. "I can't" Choji said munching on his chips. "Ok T-then it's settled." Hinata said while clapping her hands together.

"Okay we will meet up at the Hyuga's household at 9 p.m. tonight" Sakura said before taking another sip of her tea. "Okay see you then!" Naruto said with an idiotic smile on his face. The boys went their ways and same goes for the girls.

**Girls POV **

All the girls decided to go to the mall to buy a new bathing suit since Hinata's family had a pool. All the girls went to one of the hottest shops in all of Konoha, Kunoichi & Ninja. It took the girls a while but then they found the perfect bathing suit.

Sakura had a beautiful pink polka doted two-piece with brown as the main color and on her hip there was a pink bow. Ino had a lavender two-piece with a few blue rhinestones on the top. Hinata had gotten a soft baby blue and white striped two-piece bathing suit (yes they all have two-pieced bathing suits) with a small heart on the right side of her top. Tenten bought a light neon green two-piece bathing suit with white floral designs on the butt. Temari bought a sun yellow two-piece bathing suit with stars all over it. Last but not least Karin. Karin got a red two-piece that was highlighted in white on the outsides.

At this point it was already 5 o'clock

**Boys POV**

The boys, well Naruto, decided to go to Ichiraku's to eat. Naruto was half way done with his twelfth bowl of Raman asked Sasuke a question, "Hey Teme do you remember the day we brought you back?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared at Naruto. Sasuke grasped Naruto's shirt and lowered his eyes. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear "If you ever mention that day again you _will die_." Naruto looked at his Ramen then back at his friend. "O-okay but can I just finish my Ramen first I'm still hungry!" Naruto whined and Sasuke just sweat dropped. Sasuke roughly removed his hand and looked at the table and all the memories flowed back like a river.


End file.
